Le Retour de Sirius
by Pop Potter
Summary: Harry veut retrouver son parrain, ou au moins le revoir. Tout à coup, il a une idée. Mais va t-elle marcher ?


Le Retour de Sirius.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le projet de Harry  
  
Professeur Dumbledore,  
  
J'ai à vous parler au plus vite, c'est à propos de Sirius.  
  
Harry  
  
Voilà la lettre qui a décidé Dumbledore à sonner chez les Dursley un matin de juillet. Ce fut Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry, qui ouvrit la porte. Il vit en face de lui un personnage habillé d'un costume bleu nuit à rayures argentées. Il avait un nez aquilin, des lunettes en demi-lunes, et, au grand dégoût de Vernon, une longue barbe, elle aussi argentée, qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille.  
  
-Pourrai-je voir Harry s'il vous plaît, demanda t-il.  
  
-Et qui êtes vous comme ça, répondit l'oncle étonné car son neveu n'a jamais reçu de visites dans sa maison.  
  
-Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, dit celui-ci aimablement, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
  
L'oncle Vernon avait maintenant pris une couleur violacée :  
  
-JE VOUS INTERDIT DE PARLER DE MAGIE ICI. ET PUIS D'ABORS, LA MAGIE CA N'EXISTE MÊME PAS ! SORTEZ D'ICI, rugit-il.  
  
-Pas avant d'avoir vu Harry, répondit paisiblement Dumbledore. Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà !  
  
Harry était sorti de sa chambre pour voir ce qui faisait autant hurler son oncle.  
  
-Que se pass. ?  
  
-REMONTE TOUT DE SUITE DANS TA CHAMBRE, coupa Vernon, ET QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND D'INVITER DES GENS DE TA RACE CHEZ MOI ET.  
  
-Calmez-vous, dit Dumbledore. Je vais accompagner Harry dans sa chambre et personne ne se rendra compte de ma présence. Maintenant, laissez moi passer, ajouta t-il d'un ton ferme.  
  
-Suivez-moi, dit Harry en montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Je suis désolé que mon oncle vous ait crié dessus comme ça. Oups ! ajouta t- il en voyant l'état de sa chambre, ce n'est pas bien propre.  
  
Dumbledore sourit en disant :  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça. Recurvite.  
  
Et d'un coup, la chambre de Harry fut toute propre.  
  
-Merci, murmura Harry en rougissant.  
  
-Alors, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le lit de Harry, pourquoi voulais- tu me parler de Sirius  
  
-Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de discuter avec lui.  
  
-Mais Harry, dit tristement Dumbledore, c'est impossible, Sirius est tombé.  
  
-Si c'est possible ! dit Harry en se levant, je les ai entendu murmurer derrière le voile. Je sentais leur présence, ajouta t-il tristement en se rasseyant. Je la sentais.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Dumbledore. Bon, continue de m'expliquer ton idée, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
-En faisant mes valises à la fin de l'année, j'ai retrouvé un paquet que Sirius m'avait donné juste avant de repartir pour Poudlard, après les vacances de Noël. Il m'a dit de m'en servir pour le prévenir si le professeur Rogue était trop dur avec moi pendant les leçons d'occlumancie. J'ai posé le paquet dans ma valise et je l'ai oublié. Donc, quand j'ai fait ma valise, je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai ouvert. Il s'agit d'un miroir à double Sens, dit-il en le sortant de sa valise et en le tendant à Dumbledore. Sirius en possède un autre exactement pareil chez lui. Il s'en servait pour communiquer avec mon père quand ils étaient en retenue dans des endroits différents.  
  
Harry regarda Dumbledore et vit qu'il souriait. Il cessa de regarder le miroir pour regarder Harry et il lui dit :  
  
- je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils étaient aussi joyeux pendant leurs retenues. Maintenant je le sais, ajouta t-il en faisant un geste vers le miroir.  
  
- Quand je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai essayé d'appeler Sirius, mais il n'avait pas le miroir sur lui quand il est allé au département des mystères. J'ai bien réfléchi en rentrant de Poudlard, et j'ai pensé qu'il l'avait peut-être laissé chez lui. Donc, je suis sur que si on retrouve le miroir et qu'on le laisse tombé derrière le voile, je pourrai reparler à mon parrain. Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur, demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est vrai que je n'avait pas pensé à ça, dit-il, pensif. Je doit t'avouer que je ne connaît rien de cette salle, car je ne me rends pas souvent au département des mystères. Je doit aussi te dire que je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée que tu as eu là Harry, ajouta t-il en faisant un grand sourire à celui-ci. Je reviendrai te chercher dans quelques jours pour t'emmener au quartier général. Mais, comme je te l'ai expliqué en juin, tu dois rester encore un peu chez ta tante. Et puis, Ron et Hermione n'arrivent que dans une semaine, car Molly est en train de rajeunir un peu le Terrier avec l'aide de quelques membres de l'Ordre. Et puis Hermione est en Bulgarie avec ses parents pour rendre visite à Mr Krum, et elle ne sera de retour que dans 10 jours.  
  
- Mais, comment savez-vous tout ça ? demanda Harry, interrogateur.  
  
- Eh bien, c'est moi qui ai suggéré à Molly de redonner un coup de jeune au Terrier, et j'ai écrit à Hermione pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait vous rejoindre, toi et Ron, au quartier général.  
  
Harry ressenti tout à coup un élan de gratitude envers Dumbledore pour avoir fait tout cela. Dumbledore le remarqua et lui dit :  
  
- Ne me remercie pas, après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai ignoré presque toute l'année. Alors je te doit bien ça !  
  
- Vous allez repartir comment, demanda Harry  
  
- Je vais transplaner de ta chambre. Je crois que ton oncle ne supporterait pas de me voir à nouveau !  
  
Dumbledore se prépara à partir, mais Harry dit précipitamment :  
  
- Professeur ! Vous allez voir des membres de l'Ordre aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que j' ai oublié de leur envoyer Hedwige, et elle est partie depuis plusieurs jours. Alors vous pourrez leur dire que tout va bien.  
  
- Oh ! Mais je crois qu'ils le savent déjà ! dit Dumbledore en souriant et en se penchant par la fenêtre. Viens voir, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Harry  
  
Harry regarda à son tour et il vit un chat tigré qui sembla lui faire un clin d'?il. Ce chat était en fait une femme à l'allure sévère qui était son professeur de métamorphose.  
  
- Je suis toujours surveillé, demanda Harry au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Plus que jamais, Harry, lui répondit-il. Tu as mis Voldemort dans une rage folle en Juin.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, je ne pensais même plus à ma cicatrice.  
  
-Au fait, demanda Dumbledore, Tu fais toujours tes exercices d'occlumancie ?  
  
- Oui, quand j'y pense, dit Harry avec une grimace en repensant aux leçons données par Rogue.  
  
- Bon, je vais y aller Harry, annonça Dumbledore. Mais avant il faut que je change de tenue.  
  
Et il échangea son costume contre une robe de sorcier de la même couleur.  
  
- Au revoir, Harry, et à bientôt.  
  
- Au revoir professeur.  
  
Et il disparut dans un bruit à peine perceptible. 


End file.
